


Reunion

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Arguing, Awkwardness, Dick Grayson is a Talon, M/M, Prompt Fill, Reunions, Tumblr Prompt, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: anonymous  asked: Are you planning on continiung your Talon stories(either one)? And if so, could you please consider this a prompt? (Talon(s)meeting Batman)----------Damian brings Dick back to the Cave and things get tense between him and his father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to go with this ‘verse because the other ‘verse would be a story between the first and the second one and honestly I don’t wanna. Also, I remembered someone asking a while ago what would happen after the first one and the answer was meet everyone, so… Ta da! I might be a little tired right now. Another thing, Dick and Bruce don’t actually talk. It’s mainly Damian and Bruce arguing. Hope you don’t mind. This is getting long. Enjoy!

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Damian could count on his fingers the number of times he’d seen Dick look so weary about something. “They could be tracking me. I doubt Batman would appreciate the Court knowing where his base of operations is.”

“If they did not get it from you before, they will not be able to get it from you now. We have already ditched anything that could have a tracker in it.”

“Except me.”

The thought of Dick being put under and tagged like some sort of wild animal made Damian’s blood boil. His fists clenched so tightly at his sides he could feel his fingernails pressing through the tips of his gloves and digging into the palms of his hands. Undoubtedly his face was twisted into some awful expression, but Dick didn’t seem the least bit put off by it. Part of Damian was waiting for Dick to say something about his face sticking that way, he quickly shook that thought off and motioned for the older man to follow him.

“If they do have a tracker in you, we have ways of removing whatever it is. You will be free of their influence before long.”

The laugh Dick responded with was hallow and nothing like the way he used to laugh. “I’m not sure that will ever be true.”

“Dick, I-”

“Don’t. Not right now. I’m already… I’m already confused enough as it is. I trust you, I do, but it’s all a little much. I just need some time to think, especially if I’m going to be meeting everyone else.”

“Meeting them is not a requirement. Most of them are insufferable anyways.”

“No, I should. They need to know.”

“Why? You do not remember them. You’re not obligated to do anything.”

“But they remember me, they care about me, and I should respect that.”

“If you say so.” Exhaustion shone in Dick’s blue eyes, but there was also a determination that told Damian the other man was sure of his decision. “Father will be pleased to see you, even if he does not show it. He missed you, as did Alfred. Barbara will be furious. She looked everywhere for you. Tim did as well, but… The point is we should go. They will want to talk and I want at least a little sleep tonight.”

“Lead the way, my prince. I will follow.”

“You better. I am not in the mood to track you down. I would make you regret it.”

“I do not doubt it. Shall we go?”

“Since we must, yes.”

* * *

 

“Damian, where have you been?”

“None of your business, Drake. Or am I supposed to call you Todd now.”

Tim didn’t even bother to look up from the computer, he simply rolled his eyes and kept on typing. “You know we hyphenated. Bruce will be back soon. You’re lucky.”

“I am an adult. I can stay out as late as I wish.”

“That’s not how Bruce sees it. He’s just trying to protect you.”

“It is unnecessary.”

“Of course, it is. He’s your father. He’s supposed to be overbearing and unreasonable.”

“How would you know?”

The already tense lines of Tim’s shoulders tightened and his eyes narrowed dangerously as he turned to look at Damian. While the animosity between the two of them had lessened somewhat over the years, they would occasionally go at it whenever the stress was getting to them. He prepared himself for the screaming match that would normally follow a question like that, but it never came. The already pale skin of Tim’s face changed to a nearly translucent color and his eyes got incredibly wide and shiny.

“Is that?”

“Yes. How much longer until father gets back?”

“ETA five minutes. The others-”

“Get them if you want. I do not care.”

Tim’s face pinched up in an unpleasant expression and he moved his attention to the man standing behind Damian. “That’s not really your decision, is it?”

“It’s fine. We talked about it.”

“Okay. I’m sure Barbara’s on her way over. I’ll let Alfred know, then get Jay and Steph. Do you want me to tell them or no?”

“Whatever you think is best.”

“Right. I’ll be back soon.”

Tim disappeared up the stairs without launching an interrogation or sending lingering glances back at Dick as he climbed. As soon as the door shut behind him, Damian guided Dick over to the part of the Cave they normally reserved for planning missions. He motioned for Dick to take a seat in one of the empty chairs, then busied himself with the task of getting two bottles of water. The entire time his back was turned, he could feel eyes staring intently at the him.

“Regretting coming yet?”

“No.”

“You will.”

“Comforting.”

Every muscle in Damian’s body went tense at the sound of the Batmobile coming into the Cave then being shut off. There was no doubt in his mind either Barbara or Tim had managed to get the news to Bruce without Damian knowing. His father wouldn’t bother removing any of his gear before he came over here. Even if it was Dick, he would want to remain as detached from the situation as possible and what better way than hiding behind a mask.

As he expected, his father appeared in full costume with his cowl still covering the upper part of his face. “Damian.”

“Father.”

“What were you thinking?”

Damian clenched his jaw tightly shut and ground out his words. “To what are you referring?”

“Bringing a Talon back to the Cave. It’s reckless. I thought we were past this kind of thoughtless behavior.”

“I took the necessary precautions.”

“Did you check for an implant?”

“That is a bit difficult to do in the field.”

“Then they could have tracked him here.” His father let out a heavy sigh and would have been rubbing his temples if he wasn’t playing Batman. “Your mistake could put all of us in danger. It could jeopardize everything we’ve built.”

“Excuse me for thinking you might take exception to the return of your son after he’d been in the hands of those monsters for years. I suppose I would receive the same treatment as Todd and Grayson if the same were to happen to me.”

“That is not the conversation we are having.”

“What conversation are we having?”

“One about your poor judgement.”

Damian slammed his hand down on the table in frustration, then pointed at Dick. “That’s more important than the fact Grayson is sitting right there for the first time in nearly ten years?”

Silence filled the room, except for Damian’s heavy breathing, as they stared angrily at each other, trying to get the other to bend. Their stare off was interrupted by five people appearing in various states of disarray. The only one that looked remotely put together was Alfred, but something about the look in his eyes told Damian he was barely hanging on.

“Master Bruce, perhaps it would be best if I gave Master Grayson a medical exam. It might be enlightening. As long as Master Grayson is comfortable with that.”

For the first time since his father arrived, Damian gave his complete attention to Dick. Nothing about his face or posture gave away what he was thinking or feeling. His face was a completely blank slate and his posture was so rigid, Damian could only compare it to that of a soldier’s. He stood stiffly from his chair, then calmly walked over to Alfred.

“I would appreciate if you did.”

“Very good, sir. Shall we?”

Dick agreed with a small tilt of his head and followed Alfred to the medical bay on the opposite side of the Cave. As soon as he was out of sight, Damian looked back at his father and found it slightly surprising he had removed the cowl. A hint of sadness could be seen hiding in the depths of his eyes, but that was the only sign of emotion Damian could see. He took a deep breath and stepped a little closer to his father, in the hopes it would help them have a more civil conversation.

“Whatever reason you could give me for not bringing him here, would do nothing to change my mind. If you asked me to repeat this night again for the rest of eternity, I would make the same choice every time.”

“Your emotions are clouding your judgement.”

“Someone once told me, that life would be dull if all we ever felt was anger and all we ever thought was logical. It is only human to let passion overcome you and let that guide your decisions.”

His father let out a heavy sigh, then placed a firm hand on his shoulder. “We’ll need to monitor the situation. It’s delicate and we can’t know what they did to him.”

“Of course. There is one more thing you should know. He does not remember any of us. The only reason him came with me was because I made him feel and he’s not supposed to. They removed that.”

“I’ll be sure to add it to the file. Go check on him. I have work to do.”

“Yes, father.”

“And, Damian? I am happy he’s back. Beyond happy.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm taking prompts on my Tumblr (sociallyawkwardfoxwriter), so if you have a prompt you want done head over there! Have a great day.


End file.
